fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy
Roy is Papa Louie's nephew. He makes his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the worker in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Rotini Pasta Hates: Scary Movies Occupation: Delivery Boy Roy is more than a mere Pizza Delivery Boy. Ever since he was left alone at work, Roy reluctantly took on the roles of a Cook, Waiter and General Manager of Papa's Pizzeria. When he's not prepping pizzas, Roy can usually be found running errands for his uncle, Papa Louie. Appearance Roy has dark brown hair, and similar eyebrows to Papa Louie, his uncle. He wears a red t-shirt, a red and blue cap, blue jeans, a brown-and-yellow belt, and grey shoes with red laces. Both his hat and shirt read "Papa's Pizzeria", the first and only game he ever worked in. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria, Papa's Taco Mia HD Official Information From the old papalouie.com (2006) Specialty: Delivery, cowardice, apathy The cowardly Roy is barely fit for delivering Papa's pizzas, let alone for adventure. Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Updated info (2007) Specialty: Pizza order fullfillment! The cowardly Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Today, he's trying to regain the customers' trust by running the pizzeria in "Papa's Pizzeria". Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Steak *Onion *Guacamole *Cheese *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Creameo *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Well-Done Patty * American Cheese * Well-Done Patty * American Cheese * Mushrooms * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Wasabi Wings *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *3 Celeries *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Cheese *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *StrawberryDrizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: * White Frosting * Watermelon Drizzle *X and O Sprinkles *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Candy Heart *Cherry *Candy Heart Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Pepper *5 Green peppers *4 Prosciutto *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Christmas) *Regular Festive Rotini *Roasted Romana *Crushida Pepper *5 Basil Leaves *4 Prosciutto *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Regular *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Red Velvet Round with Blackberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Sugarplum Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Valentine's Day) * Regular Heart with Cookie Dough Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Neapolitan Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark *Red Velvet Round with Blackberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Sugarplum Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Wasabi Wings *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *3 Celeries *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Hams *8 Pineapples *4 Sausages *Medium baked *Squares Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with American Cheese *Sliced Ham *Sliced Turkey *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Ranch Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Texas Toast with Smoked Cheddar *Sliced Ham *Sliced Turkey *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Regular Fries: *Sweet Potato Wedges *Ketchup *Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) * Liner B * Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: * White Frosting * Watermelon Drizzle *X and O Sprinkles *Cherry *Candy Heart Cupcake 2: * Pink Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Candy Heart *Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry Cupcake 2: * Pink Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *X and O Sprinkles *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Candy Heart, Cherry, Candy Heart Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Pomegranate Filling *Strawberry Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Creameo Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell *Steak *Onions *Guacamole *Sour Cream *White Rice *Sour Cream Chips: *Fiesta Chips *Salsa Picante Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Hard Shell *Anticucho *Onions *Sour Cream *Red Rice *Nogada Sauce Chips: *Fiesta Chips *Salsa Picante Unlocked topping along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Strawberries. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Watermelon Drizzle and Strawberry Cake. *In Freezeria HD, he's unlocked with Blackberries. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Basil Leaves. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Raspberry Bark. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Watermelon Drizzle and Strawberry Cake. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Watermelon Drizzle and Strawberry Cake. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Crumb Topping. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Fiesta Chips. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 32 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 43 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 45 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: He lost to Alberto with Penny. After this, he was no longer eligible as customers who are already chefs cannot compete. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *In Papa's Burgeria, he is the last customer before Papa Louie (if you are not playing as Papa Louie). *In the first two games,Roy looked as if he was bald, but from Burgeria and future games, he gained a bit of hair. *There was a mistake on his profile in Taco Mia! and Freezeria, saying that Roy first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. In Pancakeria this mistake was fixed. * He was the only chef who didn't have a co-worker until Joy's debut in Pizzeria To Go. *Roy appears in the intro to Papa's Taco Mia, and can be seen waiting in line outside the restaurant for the Taco Eating Contest with Rita and Marty (all three of the previous chefs). **Penny was also in there and she is a chef too. But Freezeria is not yet revealed by Flipline during that time. *He is present when Mayor Mallow approves of the Cupcakeria to open in Frostfield. *Roy's full head of hair is shown in the Cupcakeria intro. It is also visible in the 2013 Halloween image. *In Cupcakeria, his appearance is slightly changed. His cap looks more realistic and the logos on his shirt and hat are updated. *In Pizzeria, he is the only chef to not smile when he opens up for the day; he looked nervous when he opens up. In To Go, he smiles. Order Tickets Roybur.png|Roy's Burgeria Order roytacomia.png|Roy's Taco Mia Order roy fr.jpg|Roy's freezeria order Roy's Pancakeria Order.png|Roy's Pancakeria Order Roy Burgeria hd.png|Roy's Burgeria HD order Roy_zpsdbd1e33e.jpg|Roy's Wingeria Order Roy Burgeria to go.png|Roy's Burgeria To Go! order Roy hot.png|Roy's Hot Doggeria order Roy order cupcakeria.png|Roy's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day. Roy Cupcakeria.png|Roy's Cupcakeria regular order Roy FHD.png|Roy's Freezeria HD order Roy X mas.png|Roy's Pastaria order during Christmas Roy Pasta.png|Roy's Pastaria regular order Roy Heart.png|Roy's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Joy Pizza.png|Roy's Pizzeria To Go! order Roy's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ.png|Roy's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ roycupcakeriatogoh.jpg|Roy's Cupcakeria To Go order during Valentine's Day roycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Roy's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Roy - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Roy's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Roy Cupcakeria HD.png|Roy's Cupcakeria HD order roysorder.png|Roy's Bakeria Order roytmhv.png|Roy's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day roytmh.png|Roy's Taco Mia HD order Gallery 7 (Delivery Boy Roy).jpg|Thumbs up! Roy.jpg|Roy in 'Papa's Taco Mia! Screen_Shot_2013-06-01_at_8.38.22_PM.png|Roy before he is a Star Customer Shop's Open.png|Roy opening up the Pizzeria rinp.PNG|Roy is not pleased. L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, Big Pauly Roy loosing.JPG|Roy without money. Picture 24.png Float 2.JPG|Roy on the Pizzeria Float. Royperfectorderinburgeria.png|Roy's perfect order in Burgeria That didn't go so well.png|"Next time I prefer the mustard actually stay IN the tray!" Roy taking Sarge's order.PNG|Roy taking Sarge fan's order in Papas Pizzeria! Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers cameo in the intro. Old Roy.png|Roy in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! New Customer Roy Taco Mia!.jpg|Unlocking Roy in Papa's Taco Mia! Blog launchdate.jpg|Roy wearing Papa's Cupcakeria hat. perfect roy.png|Perfect Order in Cupcakeria roy's head of hair.png|Roy Without His Hat roy gets bad cupcakes.png|Roy is not pleased with his cupcakes in Cupcakeria. Out to eat.png|Past chefs waiting for food. Papas-Pizzeria Sad Roy.jpg|See! Roy is the saddest chef in Papa's Series. Screen Shot 2013-08-29 at 11.27.18 AM.png|Ha Ha Very Funny! I don't laugh at this. Roy Shurgs.PNG|Roy shurged on Perfect_Pasta_for_Roy_3.png Papa's_Pizzera_Post_Mortem_-_Roy.jpg Poor_Roy.png Papa's_Taco_Mia_-_Roy_and_Papa_Louie_waiting_in_line.png Roy in Papa's Pastaria.png Star Customer Roy.jpg Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie inside the car before crash.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy's Car.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie and Roy Crash.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy sees his car ruined.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Angry Roy.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.23.png Workers.jpg|Roy, with Joy Bloglaunch1.jpg Top banner.jpg Papaspizzeriatogo 128.png Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Promotional Icon.png 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png|Roy, 2nd in line for a hot dog Halowen.jpg Xmas 2014.jpg Roy perfect.png|Roy's perfect chicken wings! Poor Roy 2.png|Roy got a raw hot dog. Roy Taco Mia Perfect.png|Roy gets a perfect taco! Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg CaptureRosemary.PNG|Roy ordering the Rosemary Ranch roy perfect bird buster.png|Roy's perfect Bird Buster sandwitch (thats Roy, I just got the prize). Screenshot togo 01b.jpg how this possiblty.png roy goes silver with perfect dish.png Roy Xmas.png AHHH.png|Roy is not pleased. Roy Gondolla.png|Perfect for Roy!! Nevada-Kahuna-Roy.png|People enjoying their Summer Luau drinks during Cheeseria Christmas2015.jpg Perfect pie with Roy!.png|Perfect pie with Roy!|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Perfect_pie_with_Roy!.png r1plux.jpg 熱鬧.png|Roy:Timm,your restaurant looks desolate... Roycleanup.png|Roy's cleanup in Bakeria Roy - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Roy's style b from Bakeria Royprofileglitch.png|Profile glitch in Cheeseria - the "t" in "Starlight" is missing Fan Art Roy.png|Artwork of Roy Roy_in_chibi.jpg RoyRecolor.png|Made via Recolor.me r.jpg Halloween by magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic (Mage) Roy Minecraft.PNG|Minecraft Roy Flipline roy joy and papa louie by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8i7gqq.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Xmasfamilies_DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Roy Chibi.jpg|Chibi Roy by Rafael54425|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Roy_Chibi.jpg roy fanart.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters Category:Incomplete Sections